Sword of Vengeance
by Kay-nu
Summary: As Dr. McCoy is taken towards Cardassian held space the Enterprise keeps getting delayed in rescuing him. Spock is ready to give up everything to rescue McCoy.
1. Chapter 1

**SWORD OF VENGEANCE**

This story is unpaid fan fiction of Star Trek movie reboot. It is a sequel to **PET**. This story contains references to passed dubious consent, rape, mpreg, war, and other violent acts. There is a possible hankie alert.

Rated **T**

**%%%%%**

**Chapter One**

**Enterprise**

"I'm sorry, Spock." Deep regret filled Captain Jim Kirk's light eyes. "I argued with Admiral Pike," he was aware of the sounds coming from the biobed monitors on Ensign Greg Carvel. The faint odor of infection told him what the monitors didn't say.

The kid, hell he was barely a week older than Pavel up on the bridge, had gotten badly burned trying to fix a plasma conduit. Dr. M'Benga wasn't optimistic about his chances of survival. He'd already amputated one of the kid's hands up to the elbow. It looked like the other hand was succumbing to infection. Bones would have pulled a miracle out of his ass if he had to and saved the kid's hands and the kid.

Spock lay on a biobed. Dr. M'Benga had diagnosed his nodding off on the bridge as exhaustion. Spock has also lost three pounds. He was on strict bed rest until he could gain one and a half pounds. "We are diverting from rescuing Dr. McCoy." His voice was flat.

Jim gripped Spock's shoulder tightly. "There's an emergency on Dallas Colony." He said grimly. "Blight hit their main food crops."

"The needs of the many," Spock said softly. Tears stung at the back of his eyes.

"What's this crap about us not going after the doctor?" Gaila stormed into sickbay. She would have been a green goddess of vengeance. Her eyes flashed in anger. Static electricity charged through her curly scarlet locks.

"Stand down, Ensign," Jim spoke sharply. He removed his hand from Spock's shoulder. "We have a priority one emergency. Enterprise will be picking up supplies and warping to Dallas Colony. I don't think that Dr. McCoy could live with himself if he knew we chose him over a colony of starving women and children."

Gaila's lower lip trembled. "He-I'm sorry, Captain." Her voice came out shaky.

"Sometimes being captain sucks," Jim said evenly. "I have to make the hard decisions if I'm going to sit in the big chair." He stretched his broad shoulders. "Get better, Spock. I need my First Officer." He left them both to go to the bridge.

Tears started to spill down Gaila's face. She felt a very warm hand take hers. Turning her head she realized that Spock was voluntarily holding her hand. "Promise me," she whispered. "We'll get Dr. McCoy back."

"With all my heart and soul I shall not rest until Dr. Leonard McCoy is safe on the Enterprise again." Spock said quietly. The intensity in his eyes sealed his promise.

Then the alarms on Carvel's biobed went off as he crashed. Dr. M'Benga and nurses came running. Head trauma nurse Christine Chapel yelled for the crash cart.

Ensign Greg Carvel barely a week shy of his twentieth birthday convulsed. He had his great grandfather's collection of Hot Wheels sitting on shelves and models of star ships hanging from the ceiling of his bedroom back home. He liked to tease his younger sister about her nerdy boyfriends. He'd promised his mother he'd be careful and come back home safely. That last night before he'd shipped out he'd walked with his father and stood and looked up at the stars.

His father had kicked at some rock on the ground and said, "I love you, son."

After a violent and horribly long twenty minutes Ensign Greg Carvel lost his battle.

Gaila wept in Spock's strong arms.

%%%%%%

**Neckar**

"We've got injured!" Engineer Dar carried a badly burned crewman away from the ruptured plasma conduit.

Acidy smoke filled the engine room. Men coughed and struggled to breathe as they fought to contain the fire. Dar handed the slight body of Daktu to another. "Take him to sickbay." He shouted.

Leonard had been working with Tetra on the Cardassian alphabet when the Neckar had been rocked by the explosion. He'd heard the alarm. "Trish," he looked to the young Cardassian crewwoman who'd been assigned to watch over him and Tetra.

"Explosion in engineering," she said after a few minutes. She turned from the intercom translating the harsh Cardassian language again. "There are injuries," she paused as her eyes held the horror. "Multiple burns," she whispered.

Leonard snorted. "Go figure, Gar is pushing the crew too hard." He patted Tetra. "I'm going to sickbay to help. Take care of Tetra."

"I don't think that Gul Gar," Trish started to protest.

"Damned it," Leonard swore. "I'm trained for this kind of thing. Now get out of my way I'm going to sickbay before anyone dies." Trish moved. This doctor could do things that no Cardassian doctor seemed capable of.

At a dead run Leonard mentally went over what he knew of the supplies in sickbay. "Bunch of crap," he swore. What he wouldn't give to have the Enterprise's sickbay. Heaviness filled his heart. He was a traitor. He'd never see Enterprise's sickbay again.

"Dr. McCoy," Dr. Gould greeted him with relief. Bad burns were the kind of things that Cardassians with their scaled skin didn't survive well if they survived at all. "We've got multiple burn victims." He prayed to all that Cardassians held holy that this human doctor who seemed to be a source of unending miracles would pull out some more. He prayed that they'd save the young soldiers that Gul Gar had dragged so far from home.

"I'll scrub." Leonard knew infection would have to be fought if his patients were to survive serious burns. Mentally he went over what he'd learned in the exobiology classes he had. "Do we have enough antibiotics?" Infections would wreck far more damage to the injured Cardassians than the actual burns.

Inhalation victims were treated by the nurses and the paramedics. Dr. Gould, Del and McCoy faced the burn victims.

McCoy took the worst of the burn victims. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he swore.

Daktu was barely a month shy of his twentieth summer. He'd talked to Leonard about his family back home. "I have a younger sister," he'd said. "She likes boys who are too serious about learning from the ancient Cardassian scholars." He had his great grandfather's collection of carving knifes mounted on his bedroom wall back home. He had carved Cardassian war ships hanging from the ceiling of his bedroom.

"My father said that he was proud of me," he'd beamed when he'd told Leonard of his last night on the Cardassian home world.

Now McCoy's doctor's eyes went over the burned mess of the young boy's hands and arms.

"Am I going to die," the whisper came through blistered lips. He didn't want to die.

"You get some rest," McCoy said calmly. "I'm the doctor."

%%%

Gul Gar stalked towards sickbay. A crewman rushed passed him carrying parts from one of the fish tanks. "Hold," he snarled. "Where are you going with that?"

"Gul," the man snapped to attention. "Dr. McCoy ordered me to get this air filter pump."

"The fish will die," Gar eyed the equipment critically.

"Dr. McCoy said," the man hesitated.

"What did he say," Gar demanded.

Swallowing hard he said, "Dr. McCoy said that we could," he stumbled over the English word, "firkin fry the fish for dinner. He was going to save his burn patients."

Gar's mouth twitched. "Carry on." He turned on his heel and went back towards the bridge.

**Enterprise**

Supplies for Dallas Colony were hurriedly loaded into Enterprise's cargo bays. It was turning into one of those nightmare scenarios that put ulcers in some men and sent others to seeking drink liquor. Captain James Tiberius Kirk had time for neither.

"An outbreak of Andorian flash virus hit the colony three days ago," Captain Sheila Jones handed the PADD to Kirk.

"Damn it," Jim swore. The virus like its name suggested hit fast. Often the dead piled up before doctors could arrive. "Sheila, tell me I'm not delivering food to a dead colony."

Sheila used one hand to finger comb strands of graying dark hair away from her face. At fifty-six she was still a handsome woman. She smirked. "Jim, you have a former study partner of Dr. Leonard McCoy to thank that most of the colony is vaccinated."

Surprise registered on Jim's youthful face.

"He put the fear of deadly diseases into a number of his study partners. Dr. Jeannie Maxwell inoculated most of the colony against not only the Andorian flash virus but Thetis shingles."

A bubble of laughter escaped Jim's lips. "Good for Bones," he paused suddenly sobered. "But there are still people dying."

"She didn't get to everyone." Captain Sheila Jones sighed. "I know I pulled you off of rescuing him but your entire crew is the only Federation star ship that is inoculated against Andorian flash virus."

"We're going to get him back," Jim paused. He thought of Spock. "I do have a favor to ask. My First Officer is a Vulcan," he began.

%%%%

Six and a half hours later.

Dr. Elaine Brooks had a backpack of clothes, a shoulder bag full of medical PADDS and a small Vulcan boy by one hand. "I'm supposed to report to the Enterprise," she stood in front of the tall muscular red haired man who wore a black and red security uniform. Her thin lips pursed in a tight line.

She was a nutritionist. Her main focus was on the nutrition required by Vulcans. It was as some could say happenstance or a minor miracle that she was on Pillar Station. In truth she'd been trying to reach the new Vulcan colony. Through a series of strange circumstances she now found herself being conscripted to the Enterprise. That didn't please her one bit.

Lt. Robert O'Malley's eyes swept over the horse faced woman's stern slender form. Her lack of warmth registered as well as the tight grip she had on the small Vulcan boy's hand. "Yes, Ma'am, I was advised of your arrival. Miss Grace Jennings runs the child care facilities."

"Dante is half Vulcan." Dr. Brooks said stiffly. "He's at genius level in his studies as compared to comparable human children. His private tutor will be joining us."

"Dr. Brooks," Lt. Joseph Brent grinned happily at the woman doctor.

Relief flickered quickly over the woman's face. "I hope that I don't have you to blame for being conscripted to work on the Enterprise."

"No, Ma'am," Brent said. He gestured for her and her son to follow him. "I've got them, O'Malley." He smiled apologetically at Dr. Brooks. "You'll have Captain James Kirk to blame for that. His First Officer is a Vulcan who keeps losing weight after an injury."

"Really," Elaine looked thoughtful. The familiar tingling light of the transported danced over them.

Dante's small dark eyes widened as they went from the station's transporter pad to the inside of the starship.

"Captain Kirk put the screws-uh pressure on everyone he could from Admiral Pike to people I swear I only know of by reputation. He said that someone could help Mr. Spock recover." Brent grinned as he watched the light of curiosity brighten Dr. Elaine Brooks' eyes and face.

"Spock is the son of Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson," Elaine said slowly. "He's a hybrid."

Dante looked up.

%%%%

On the bridge Jim signed several PADDS, "I swear these things breed worse than tribbles."

"Captain," Nyota turned to face the captain. "We're being hailed by a Vulcan ship." The puzzle in her voice alerted Jim.

Jim rose to his feet grinning. "Put them on the monitor."

The image of the inside of the small Vulcan ship appeared on the large monitor. An elderly Vulcan faced the bridge. Jim grinned widely. "Welcome, Selik."

Wise dark eyes gazed warmly at the young captain. "Captain Jim Kirk, it is good to see you again even if the circumstances are difficult."

TBC

Author's note: I was gone for a week. Just got back yesterday and still recovering. House needs to be cleaned and the cats don't want me ever to leave them again. Updating might be a little slow. (o:


	2. Chapter 2

SWORD OF VENGEANCE

This fan fiction story is **RATED T** for mature themes. Bumpy ride ahead. Reviews make the writer happy.

Chapter Two

**Dream sequence**

**Leonard**

The red clay dirt had dried into a network of odd shaped islands across what had once been a riverbed. Someone had cleared away most of the dead fish but they'd missed some. Birds and insects had picked away at the flesh so only bleaching fish bones remained.

Brushes along the dry river bed were wilted and leafless. They were skeletons along the dead river. Even the trees were bowed and dry looking. Leonard kicked at a smooth river stone watching it roll across the dry remains of the riverbed stirring up the dry dirt as it rolled.

A hot stillness had settled on everything.

"Drought is bad this year." His grandfather stood next to him, "rain hasn't fallen for the past four years."

Leonard turned his head. He stood shoulder to shoulder with his grandfather. "I was six when the drought dried up the river," he frowned. This was all wrong. "Something was wrong with the weather grid."

"You condemn your children to this place." His grandfather said softly. Sorrow reflected on his weathered face.

Leonard's heart pounded in his chest as he looked again at the skeletal remains in the river bank. He saw now that they were two small mermaid children.

"I didn't choose to be pregnant." His whisper came out harsh and raw. The memory of the first rape had him shaking.

"It may not be your choice but they have been sent. If you can't love them then let them go," his grandfather said softly. "Let either death or another claim them."

"Leonard," the voice seemed to call from far away. Groaning Leonard McCoy stretched. His back hurt. He'd fallen asleep in an uncomfortable chair. He had a kink in his neck. The antiseptic smell of the sickbay assaulted him replacing the hot dusty smell of Georgia's drought. He could smell the lingering stench of burned Cardassian flesh that hung in the sickbay of the Neckar.

Dr. Gould stood over him. "You should go to Gul Gar's cabin and rest, Leonard." Concern and exhaustion were written over his grey scaled face. "The grafts are taking." A smile flashed across the doctor's face.

"Thank God," Leonard rotated his neck trying to work out the kink. His mouth tasted foul and dry. He hadn't felt this dry since that awful drought. "How is Daktu?" He had received the worst of the burns. If he had to amputate his hands it would be like shooting the young Cardassian.

"Your idea of blending his own skin cells and amplifying their growth before grafting the skin," Dr. Gould seemed in awe. "It was a remarkable idea. We've even had success on the moderately burned patients. As for Daktu, his grafts are taking also. There's no sign of infection. He's made it over the worst first sixteen hours." Emotion choked his voice. Most such badly burned Cardassians rarely made it passed those critical hours.

"You need to get some rest, Leonard." Gul Gar's voice stopped Leonard before he could reach the section of sickbay set aside for the burn victims. "Dr. Gould can cover sickbay." His voice was firm. He didn't expect Leonard to protest. The repairs had finally gone well. The ship was on its way home.

"I never leave sickbay without checking on my patients." Leonard half growled. He didn't turn around. His back hurt. He felt hungry and a little angry-maybe a lot angry. He straightened his spine. He was a doctor, damned it all. The small weight in his abdomen reminded him of the extra life he carried. Twins if his dream was right.

He moved from patient to patient reading charts where he'd made notations in English. He conferred with the anxious nurses who were assigned to keep watch over his burn patients. Only when he was satisfied did he turn to where an astonished Gar watched him.

"I could eat a horse." Then things went out of focus. The next thing Leonard was aware of was being held in strong arms.

"My feisty one," Gar chuckled. "You need food and rest. You are carrying my son after all."

**Dream sequence-memory**

**Spock/Selik**

Night had started to retreat from the edge of the horizon. A chilling desert wind stirred Spock's robes. He stood on the edge of the wall of the monastery. His introduction into the studies had led him into what some Vulcans whispered were only legends.

"You may choose not to go further in your studies." The ancient master stood next to Spock. Centuries had lined the serene face of the white haired monk. Spock/Selik hadn't heard him approach. All the monks could move with a stealth that came from years of disciplined studies.

Spock drew in a breath of the chilled dry air. The sun continued to lighten at the horizon. Soon day would call the monks to study. "I wish not only to purge my emotions but to learn all that I can."

He turned his head.

Torch lights flickered on the stone walls. A procession of muscular Vulcan warriors walked passed him. All were naked except for short white and gold loin cloths that covered their manhood.

In the doorway he spotted the small dark haired Vulcan boy. The young boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. A dark stain marred his forehead.

"He is ill," the ancient monk was again at Spock/Selik's side.

"Come, Young One," Selik held out an aged hand to his younger self. There was no hesitation as the young Spock approached and took his elder self's hand.

"It is good that he trusts you," the ancient monk said. "It is a good thing." He repeated.

As they walked Little Spock stumbled. Selik bent over and picked him up easily. He could feel the boy's bones through his simple robe. "He is underweight." Spock laid his head against Selik's warm shoulder.

"The lady doctor will help you put weight on him. The antidote from the poison has made him ill."

Selik nodded. He gently patted the young Spock's back.

"It is of concern that so young a child has formed a bond with a mature mate who carries children." The monk turned wise dark eyes to regard both Spocks.

"I love Leonard." The boy Spock protested.

"He must be a man when you rescue his mate or you must break the bond." The monk said firmly but gently.

"NO!" Young Spock protested. His small hands curled tightly in Selik's robes.

The ancient monk's gaze was gentle. "Leonard McCoy carries children not of his choosing. He will need a mate who is wise and mature in the years ahead. His life will be shorter than a Vulcan's. Will you be prepared to let him slip away once his time comes?"

Sobs racked the young Spock's thin body. Selik gently patted his back. His heart was heavy. Living as long as he had Selik had learned a good many of life's lessons. Some of those lessons had caused pain. He gently continued to pat Spock's back as the child wept against his shoulder. "I promise to teach him, guide him and if necessary break the bond."

%%%%

**Enterprise**

Spock studied the reports from Dallas Colony. It had taken four days to reach the small colony. He'd been out of sickbay for two days now thanks to Selik, Dr. Books and the hovering Nurse Chapel.

"Unfortunately it appears that the choice of grain appears to be the problem." Spock looked up. Captain Kirk as well as heads of the major departments all sat around the conference table.

"A different type of grain," Lt. Desha Hunter frowned at the soil reports. She let a little sigh escape her. "Any type of grain introduced into the native soil on the planet is going to fail. There seems to be a fungus growing about three inches under all the soil the colony agriculture scientists have tested. Native plants of course had adapted to the fungi in the soil."

"There are places on Earth where a fungi destroying pesticide is used before planting," Sulu looked up from his PADD. The expression on his face indicated that they weren't going to find an easy solution. "Unfortunately, runoff will contaminate the water supply. That of course lends itself to the start of events that could have the colony facing the same or worse situation down the road."

Jim nodded. He'd grown up on a farm. Pesticides and fertilizer were pesky necessities that had to be balanced correctly. "My gut tells me what you are saying, Sulu. We need to evacuate the colony."

Where the farm land couldn't produce food there wasn't a point in having farms. Dallas Colony had been intended as a farming colony. He tapped his PADD. "It's a shame since the planet is a class M planet." He just shook his head. "Any food product that could support human life won't grow. The Federation will have to provide food for the Colony if we want it to stay on the planet."

"Unfortunately, there are a number of naturally occurring viruses on the planet that will hit harder than that the Andorian flash virus," Dr. M'Benga interjected. He frowned looking up from the reports he'd received from the colony. "They are sitting just one plague away from being wiped out. Several of the viruses are similar to some Klingon ones."

"These viruses could be an indication that the Klingons did indeed once visit and probably live for extended periods on the planet," Jim said slowly. A little chat with Nurse Christine Chapel at lunch had given him an idea. The petite blond nurse was the current object of Klum's lovesick poetry readings. * (TNG Dauphin)

Eyes widen. Spock's right eye brow rose. "Captain, are you suggesting that we hand over a Federation planet to the Klingons?"

"Exactly," Jim nodded. He grinned. "We're at the edge of Klingon space. If the Federation were to offer a planet that could support Klingon life as a goodwill gesture," he paused as thoughtful expression came over his senior officers faces.

"However," Spock interjected. "The Klingons will be suspicious of such a gesture especially since the Federation practically forced a colony on a disputed planet despite their protests."

"Having Klingons take this planet would give any planets in this sector protection against renegade Orion and other pirates." A smile slowly lit up Sulu's boyish face. "They've made it a personal vendetta to wipe out all renegade pirates since one of their family ships was raided."

"They won't be able to farm the land," Desha pointed out. Only a combined effort of Scotty and Selik plus an intervention by the captain had dissuaded Klum from pursuing her as his intended wife. The mere thought of being around more than one amour struck Klingon had sweat suddenly dampening her under arms and hands.

"No," Jim's eyes twinkled. Discovering that Klingon men courted their future wives by reading them poetry while the women threw objects at the men was hilarious. Something that Christine didn't find funny since she'd been on the only woman on board to actually throw something at Klum. Now the lovesick Klingon followed her around the ship waiting for an answer to his courtship while spouting Klingon poetry.

He cleared his throat. "Think of our current guest, Klum. He's a hunter. The planet is full of animal life that a Klingon would enjoy hunting. Imagine getting a planet where they could hunt, even raise livestock, and fish," he paused looking around at them. "The offer might be tempting."

"Getting the colonists to move isn't going to be easy," Sulu pointed out. "Historically even colonies that were failing resisted resettled."

"That's why I sit in the big chair," Jim said calmly.

"Captain," Chekov's youthful cheerful voice interrupted over the intercom. "We have reached Dallas Colony. Enterprise is preparing to orbit on your orders, Captain."

"Meeting is adjourned," Jim rose stretching from his seat. "Spock, care to join me on the bridge?"

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock rose tugging his blue uniform shirt into place. It still fit too loose over his lean body. At Selik's insistence Dr. M'Benga had gone over some of the blood work that Dr. McCoy had ordered before he'd been abducted. The results had surprised Dr. M'Benga.

Not that Dr. McCoy would have been surprised to see that Spock had developed an allergic reaction to the poison antidote. Either he suspected the possibility or he had just been using his usual caution when he treated him. Spock almost let out a human sigh.

The question that had reared its ugly head during a session with Selik was that he might have fallen for his doctor out of gratitude. "It is classic among humans," Selik had gently pointed out.

"You seem lost in thought, Mr. Spock," the turbo lift doors closed as Jim's words brought Spock back to the here and now.

"This present situation requires a great deal of time, diplomacy and delicate balancing of the needs of several parties," Spock said.

The turbo lift carried them swiftly to the bridge.

"You are worried that we will forget about Dr. McCoy," Jim sounded grim. "I haven't nor will I ever forget about a friend. Once this is settled I'm taking the Enterprise in pursuit of the bastard that has Bones. I'm going to bring Bones home."

The turbo lift door opened allowing the bridge personal to hear Jim's firm declaration

%%%%%

**Neckar**

Three weeks later

Dr. Gould stood firm. He'd seen Gul Gar slay a fellow doctor. He'd seen him slay crewmembers that weren't doing their duty. Yes, he was afraid.

"Dr. McCoy's womb wasn't designed to carry multiple fetuses." His mouth felt dry but he managed to keep his voice steady even if his legs felt shaky. "If you insist on your 'rights' he'll lose all the babies. He needs to be sent back to his own kind."

"He's mine," Gar growled. "He carries my sons."

"One of the triplets isn't a boy," Gould said. Neither man noticed Tetra standing by the open door. "Leonard stands a better chance of carrying at least two to full term if he's getting bed rest."

"I don't need another daughter," Gar spit out. "I need at least one son to carry on my clan name. Remove the female fetus to allow the boys a chance to live."

"It will put Leonard at risk of dying." Gould protested. "I might kill them all if I attempt to remove the female."

Tetra slowly backed away from the open door. She made her way back to the cabin where she lived with her father and Leonard. Her small mouth turned down in a frown. Leonard was hers. Her father wanted a boy.

It slowly became clear to Tetra what the six year old had to do. She stepped inside the cabin. Leonard was asleep on the bed he shared with her father. She looked carefully around. Trish had gone for the moment back to her cabin.

Gar's hunting knife was where it always was. Tetra slowly lifted the big knife out of its case. If Leonard didn't have the babies he'd be hers again. He could sleep in her room again. He could have his beautiful mermaid tail again.

She quietly carried the knife into the bedroom.

"Where are you going with that knife," Trish's horrified voice stopped Tetra.

"He's mine," Tetra cried. "My daddy can't keep him!"

Tetra's voice woke Leonard. His body still hurt from satisfying Gar's sexual needs. Clutching his abdomen he rose up enough to see Tetra holding a large knife.

Trish managed to grab the knife before Tetra could plunge it into a shocked Leonard's belly.

%%%%%

**Enterprise**

Messages had been flying back and forth between the Enterprise and Star Fleet Command back on Earth.

"No one agrees with my idea," Jim scrubbed a weary hand over his face.

"Indeed," Spock stood ramrod straight studying the now dark monitor. "It would appear that history and Mr. Sulu are correct. The colonists have made the planet home. They have no desire to leave."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Jim said sarcastically.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Captain, they have hydroponics as an alternative method of raising food for the colony."

"They won't be able to export any food products," Jim stretched.

"Klum as an example of someone who lives off of the land can teach them to trap and fish. The Velia asteroid belt and the planet Spectra would both become interested in doing business with Dallas Colony."

"What," Jim paused. His mouth twitched into a smile. "Spectra are in the middle of an ice age. Their people highly prize furs. They also have top notch medical facilities. The asteroid miners would pay great prices for a little R and R on Dallas Colony." He stood up slapping Spock hard on the shoulder. "You are a genius, Spock."

Spock merely arched an eyebrow.

"Now let's give all the women aboard Enterprise a reprieve from bad Klingon poetry." Jim grinned.

"Captain, you are aware that there are eighty-seven single women of marriageable age on Dallas Colony." Spock followed Jim out of the captain's ready room onto the bridge.

"I'm counting on it," Jim grinned.

An hour later Klum with Athos happily wagging his tail left for Dallas Colony. He had learned that traders from Spectra would arrive with the day to see what kind of pelts and hides he had for trade. "We're going to make enough to have our own place, Athos," he told his companion happily. "I hear that there are women looking for husbands on Dallas Colony," he grinned. Some of the women were beautiful.

%%%%

**Neckar**

"Children exposed to the kind of violence Tetra has," Leonard was slapped hard across the face. His face stung. He snarled at Gar. "Go ahead beat the hell out of me." Tears gather in against the lower rim of his eyes. "Does slapping around someone weaker than you make you a big man?"

Gar started to raise his hand again.

Trish leaped between Leonard and her Gul. "NO," her dark eyes flashed in anger. "You'll kill the babies he carries."

Gar flashed angry teeth. He lowered his hand. "Keep Tetra away from Leonard." He turned on his heel and stalked angrily away.

Trish put her arms around Leonard. "Let's get you to bed."

Tears spilt down his face. "I don't know any more what I am." He whispered hoarsely. He allowed Trish to get him back in bed.

%%%%

**Enterprise**

Spock moved gracefully through the ancient Vulcan martial arts positions. Selik had taken Dante and Charles to the rec room to teach them the same moves. He stood on the observation deck quietly facing the vast window. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. They were at last going to rescue his Leonard.

"You must save him," said a soft child's voice.

Spock turned his head. The child had grey, gold, red and blue scales making a swirling pattern down both sides of his neck. His solemn dark eyes were the shape of Leonard's eyes.

"We feel the love you have for our mother." The boy gently stroked a multicolored band that was wrapped around his waist. "Your bond is the only thing that anchors our mother to life."

"We," Spock whispered. This he knew was one of Leonard's children.

"My brother and sister," the boy looked sad. "They have a chance to live if you find him soon." His sad eyes studied Spock. "I'm not going to make it. Our mother will grieve."

Spock dropped to one knee. "I will rescue Leonard and your sister and brother. I promise to care for them." He held out his arms. The boy hugged him tightly. Spock closed his eyes drinking in the feeling of Leonard's son. Then his arms were suddenly empty. He was alone again on the observation deck.

%%%%

**Neckar**

Cramps had hit Leonard hard. It had been the only warning before he called out for Trish. "I can't lose my babies," he begged.

Dr. Gould gently removed the tiny body. "You still carry two," he gently told Leonard. "You need to rest."

Leonard nodded. He wiped the tears from his face. "Was it the girl," he whispered.

"No," Gould said. He shot an angry look at Gar as he passed him. "Don't touch him," he hissed suddenly very angry. "I'll find a way to kill you if you do."

Gar blinked in surprise. Dr. Gould was small in size for a Cardassian. One blow and he was quite sure he could kill the doctor. Yet somehow Gar knew that if he hurt Leonard in anyway the Cardassian doctor would kill him.

_I will kill you first, whispered the Vulcan. _

Shaken Gar turned. He saw him. Tall and lean dressed in an ancient warrior's dark robes. A sword gripped tightly as the Vulcan's blazing dark eyes promised him death.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**SWORD OF VENGEANCE **

All warnings are on previous chapters. Still **Rated T **for mature themes.

%%%%

Chapter Three

**Neckar**

Leonard woke to discover that he was not in Gar's cabin. He frowned. A familiar scent hung in the air. Sickbay, was he in sickbay? He turned his head. The room he was in had barely enough room for a bed and a desk.

"It's my office," Dr. Gould said softly. He stood at the open door. Even from where Leonard lay he could see the dark bruise that covered the swollen left side of the Cardassian doctor's face.

"Gar hit you," Leonard managed to sit up. He found that he had regained some of his strength. How long has he been out?

"He broke my cheek bone." Dr. Gould spoke calmly. Obviously he'd used the Cardassian version of a bone knitter or he would have been in pain instead of just looking weary. He set a food tray on the desk. He walked over to the bed helping Leonard still all the way up. "You should eat something. You need your children to be healthy."

"Damned it," Leonard let fly with just about every curse word that he knew. "You can't tell me that a Cardassian Gul can do everything that Gar has done. There must be some way to stop him."

"Ordinarily, yes," Gould shrugged. "We aren't in Cardassian held space. We're far from home. A mutiny is punishable by death no matter the circumstances. Without a tribunal to intervene we must follow Gul Gar's orders."

"I don't get it," Leonard shook his head. "Why are you so far from home? I mean Cardassian war ships don't just up and leave home without a reason."

Dr. Gould let out a long unhappy exhale. "Gul Gar's grandfather murdered a member of a prominent Cardassian clan to seize some very choice property. The clan is high enough that eyes were turned when the clan retaliated beyond the grandfather."

"Gar's wife was murdered," Leonard said sourly.

"Not just his wife," Gould said softly. "His grandparents, three uncles and their entire families and a sister and brother were murdered in one day. Gul Gar took us out far to achieve some sort of victory or discovery that will give him and his daughter protection." It was difficult to explain to outsiders the way things worked on the Cardassian home world.

"But now we're headed back to Cardassian space." Leonard had a very bad feeling.

"Yes," Dr. Gould said sadly. "Your life and the lives of your children are now dependent on Gul Gar. You are part of his clan. Unless we can do something between now and when we reach Cardassian Empire things will be," he paused, "difficult."

%%%%%

**Enterprise**

Spock watched Dante and Selik. The two were gradually becoming inseparable. Each had dressed in a well fitted black karate style gi.

Dante had started out clumsily but it was obvious that the tutelage of Selik had helped improve his physical coordination.

"Every boy needs a father or a man to show him the ropes," Jim smiled as he watched the pair move through simple graceful martial arts moves.

Spock was silent for a few moments mulling over what Jim had said. Leonard carried both a son and a daughter. "Might I ask a personal question, Captain?"

"Jim," Jim smiled. "If it's personal its Jim not captain."

Hesitating Spock said, "Jim, having lost your father as an infant was it difficult to accept another man in the parental role later?"

A long soft breath escaped Jim's lips.

"If it is too personal," Spock began.

"No and yes," Jim offered him a lopsided smile. "Mom grieved for a long time. By the time that she finally found someone she wanted permanently," he paused. "Let's just say I was in a rebellious stage." He paused looking at Spock. "Frank is an old fashion kind of guy. Strict discipline was something that he set from day one of their marriage. I never agreed. Over the years I gave him and Mom a lot of trouble. It still amazes me that I didn't completely wreck their marriage."

"Your stepfather and mother are still together?" Spock puzzled over what Jim had said.

Jim grinned. "Yes, Frank follows mom now from post to post. We have a tenant farmer taking care of the Kirk farm. Frank and I have even come to an understanding of sorts." He patted Spock on the upper arm. "We'll get Bones back and you and he can work things out."

Spock nodded. Despite what Selik had told him he knew that in his heart Leonard McCoy was the right choice of mate. He squared his thin shoulders. "I must take a meal break or Nurse Chapel will come looking for me."

"She's as tenacious as Yeoman Rand," a horrified look came over Jim's youthful face. "Oh crap," he said. "I've got the dreaded PADD work I'm behind in." He rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to my ready room to do captain's curse."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

%%%%

**Neckar**

"I don't see why you are allowing bread to spoil." Dr. Gould frowned at the Petri dish where Leonard had encouraged mold to grow on the bread.

"You don't have a lot of antibiotics," Leonard studied a slice of the mold under a microscope. "I've got to test everyone but what I've grown is penicillin. For those that aren't allergic it will be one more antibiotic that can help. We'll need to develop some sulfur base antibiotics to help those that are allergic to penicillin."

"I see that you are still making yourself useful." Gul Gar stood in the doorway.

Both Leonard and Gould stiffened.

Gar held out his hand. "Leonard, come with me." It had been three days since the miscarriage. Three days of freedom from Gar. That apparently had ended.

Leonard's mouth went dry. He noted that Gould was staring at the floor. On suddenly shaky legs he rose. His heart hammered loudly in his ears. A hand tightened over his belly where his remaining children were safely growing.

"It's been awhile since we've had dinner together." Gar took Leonard by the arm and gently but firmly pushed him out of the sickbay lab.

Dinner turned out to be fish and some of the roasted vegetables that Leonard had grown particularly fond of. Gar had wine. Leonard's glass contained water.

"I've decided to acquire a small villa with a pool for you and our children to swim in." Gar smiled as he cut his fish.

"What about Tetra," Leonard carefully chose a yellow looking vegetable that reminded him of parsnips. He was very hungry.

"She isn't well," Gar looked down at his plate. "Dr. Del has advised me that the exposure to the poison and malnourishment has likely damaged her internal organs." He let out a long breath and took a swallow of his wine.

"I should examine her," Leonard worried. The child had been through a lot. She needed a mental health evaluation.

"No," Gar said sharply. "You need to keep our children safe. Dr. Del and Dr. Gould will care for Tetra in her final days."

"Final days," Leonard exploded. He stopped when Gar was suddenly standing over him. Fear shot down Leonard's spine. "You can't let her die," he managed to say. He can't control the shakes or the tightening of his belly.

"You're not going to lose my children especially my son," Gar says firmly. He touches Leonard's face with his fingertips. "I have taken Trish as my true wife. She has been sharing my bed while you recovered in sickbay. Now that you are back you will share my bed."

"I can't," Leonard whispers. His fear is for the children he carries. Gar isn't exactly a gentle lover.

"You have no say, Leonard," Gar's voice is hard. "Under Cardassian law your only job is to provide me with children preferably sons. You will sleep naked in my bed from now on. Trish will serve as my official true wife. Her and our children will be raised together."

"Good God, man," Leonard sputtered. "Do you really expect me to put up with this?" He demanded. "I'm not a baby machine!"

"You are a traitor to the Federation," Gar reminded him. "Developing antibiotics to help us puts you further into the ranks of traitor." He smirked.

Leonard swallowed hard. He dropped his eyes. They stung as he suddenly thought of Spock. Spock had his whole career ahead of him. No need for him to be tied to a traitor carrying illegitimate children.

"Now," Gar said calmly. "Dry your eyes and we shall resume dinner. Afterwards you shall clean up and strip."

Somehow Leonard managed to keep the food down. The babies needed protein if they were going to survive the pregnancy. He forced himself to eat the baked fish. The taste surprised him.

"I must tell the cook to prepare fish for you baked in the same manner." Gar seemed amused.

Leonard looked up.

"You've eaten two helpings." Gar smiled.

"I didn't realize that I was that hungry." Leonard looked down at his plate again. The scooped out purple skins of a root vegetable told him that he'd also had two helpings of vegetables.

"You will grow accustom to our marriage." Gar gloated. "It only took my wife getting pregnant to realize that I was the best choice instead of Gun."

Realization hit Leonard. He looked up. Gar seemed unaware of what he'd said.

%%%

**Enterprise**

O'Malley watched in amusement as Selik and Dr. Elaine Brooks walked towards the arboretum. The elder Vulcan held his hands behind his back as he walked. Elaine held a small white rose in her hands. Her face glowed with happiness making her features seem softer.

Age and culture differences didn't seem to matter when love clearly had struck. O'Malley had fifty credits riding on the pair announcing an engagement within the week.

Entering the turbo lift O'Malley called out, "Bridge." He was due for a meeting with Captain Kirk. The turbo lift halted on its way to the bridge to allow Mr. Spock on.

"Lt. O'Malley," Mr. Spock gave the head of the Enterprise's security force a nod.

"Mr. Spock," Lt. O'Malley returned the nod. He had two maternal aunts who'd been born with the 'sight'. His father's side of the family had left Ireland ahead of the potato famine. Some of his paternal uncles said it was an omen that warned them. Upon further questioning they'd said a hairless kitten had appeared in a litter of barn cats. Relaying such information to a friend when he was eight had gotten him laughed at in school. He'd turned his back on all 'superstitious' beliefs after that. He took to viewing life and the world in only the most practical 'real' way.

Now as the turbo lift doors closed Lt. Duncan Robert O'Malley aka Cupcake was suddenly standing in the desert.

_Red sand stretched out to the horizon. He could feel the scorch of the early morning sun on his broad bare shoulders. He was nude except for the brown loin cloth covering his manhood. Without any covering, shoes or water he'd die in the desert before night fall. _

_His ears throbbed where the ancient monk had sliced off the tips of his once elegantly pointed ears. His once waist long braid had been hacked off along with the tips of his ears. He had betrayed the brotherhood. Now he'd lost his name, his clan and his right to live within the walled city. _

_Behind him he could hear the gong. It called out his shunning and death sentence. _

_The monks would be returning to the temple. The gate would be locked in case he tried to return. He faced the vast desert. _

"_I owe this man my life," said a familiar voice. _

_He heard the sand crunching towards him. A soft hooded desert cape, a water bottle and a pair of sandals were thrust into his hands. "Two days of walking will get you to an oasis," a hurried whisper accompanied the gifts. Then he was alone again. _

"Lt. "O'Malley," Spock stood at the open turbo lift door. "Are you all right?" The corners of his mouth had tugged into the semblance of a frown.

"Yeah," he rubbed a slightly unsteady hand over his mouth feeling his soft moustache and goatee. Okay, he wasn't a nearly naked mutilated Vulcan. "I'm just really thirsty." Hell his throat felt really dry.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should visit with Dr. M'Benga once our meeting with Captain Kirk is over."

"Yeah," Duncan nodded. What the hell had happened? He followed Spock onto the bridge knowing that he had been Spock as the unseen monk who'd passed him the life saving gifts.

All thoughts of the strange 'vision' were pushed aside as the men walked onto the bridge.

The bridge was buzzing with some kind of happy anticipation.

Captain Kirk rose from his chair. "Gentlemen, my ready room," he indicated with a nod of his head. "Chekov, you have the com. Mr. Sulu, please bring the reports." He almost bounced to the ready room.

Duncan felt a strange feeling in his gut. He just knew that they'd found the ship that had Dr. McCoy.

Spock felt a chill go down his back. He knew without knowing how that they were going to be tracking Leonard.

Even as the doors to the captain's ready room closed the rumors began spreading over the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy's abductors were being tracked.

%%%

**Neckar**

A cold chill swept down Gar's spine. He raised his eyes. All was the way it should be on the bridge. He slowly inhaled. There was no sign of the ghost Vulcan that seemed to haunt him at odd hours. Still, he tensed.

"Go to warp three," he said in as steady a voice as he could manage.

In his cabin Leonard lay on the double bed reading a Cardassian medical PADD. Gar had ordered Trish to take all his clothes. Today he was supposed to stay in bed and rest.

"_Leonard," whispered a familiar voice. _

Startled Leonard looked up. He could have sworn he'd heard Spock's voice. He let out a sigh. Spock wouldn't be coming for him. He was a traitor. If any Federation ship found him he'd be sent back to Earth in chains or at least a guest in the brig. He let out another long sigh.

Later that night he drifted off to sleep with Gar's arms wrapped around him.

Gar gently caressed Leonard's rounded belly. A pattern of scales had started to form on each side of the small mound that held his children. Leonard had said that when the scales met at his belly button he'd be giving birth.

Considering the future Gar frowned in the dim light. It was clear that his daughter had been unstable from the coddling she'd gotten from his late wife. No, he'd have to make sure that all his children, both sons and daughters of Trish and Leonard were reared the same hard way. After all, his father had raised him to be strong the same way that he'd been raised by his father.

All of his future children would be raised without any coddling.

**Enterprise**

"She's still leaking a trail." Sulu grinned.

"Damned engineer," Scott shook his head. "You'd think that they'd stop and fix the ship."

"You can take it up with the Neckar's engineer when we catch up with her." Jim grinned. "We're going to get Bones back."

"I don't know how Dr. McCoy eats this stuff," Gaila stirred the butter in her grits. "It doesn't have any taste.

Everyone in the mess hall had a small bowl of grits.

"Try it with a fried egg on top," suggested Tami Wong.

"Cheese," said Sulu.

"I think that Bones would call us all damned Yankees," Jim said. There was laughter. Even the corners of Spock's mouth turned up in a slight smile. Soon Leonard would be home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**SWORD OF VENGEANCE**

(Still unpaid fan fiction of Star Trek the reboot movie. It is still **Rated T.**)

%%%%%%%%

Chapter Four

%%%%

**Enterprise**

"Such a practice of notching ears wasn't a method of banishment among the monks of any of the temples on Vulcan that I am aware of." Selik frowned slightly. He sat in VIP guest room assigned to him. His long elegant fingers were steeped in front of him as his elbows rested on the arms of a comfortable chair.

Lt. Duncan O'Malley ran a frustrated hand over his moustache and goatee. "It seemed so real." He paced across the floor in front of the elderly Vulcan.

Selik cocked his head slightly as he watched the much younger human pace. "As a Vulcan I can tell you that we are not only touch telepaths but on occasion we can project an idea into another's mind."

"Do you think Spock sent me that vision?" Duncan stopped. He frowned at the elderly, he guessed, relative of Spock's. The resemblance was uncanny.

Considering his younger self for a moment Selik finally said, "No, I think that it came from your own mind." He rested warm dark eyes on Duncan. "You have expressed the thought that you feel guilty about Dr. McCoy's abduction."

Nodding Duncan finally dropped into the chair opposite Selik. "It was my fault. I was assigned by Captain Kirk to watch over the doctor." He let out a frustrated breath. "If I'd only taken a minute to see that he actually beamed aboard the Enterprise Dr. McCoy would be safe."

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Selik said kindly. "Continually running in circles around what might and might not have happened will only serve to frustrate you. Events will remain the same. It only matters now that you move forward and see to it that the good doctor is recovered."

Duncan nodded slowly. He squared his broad shoulders "I'm going to see to it that Dr. McCoy is home on the Enterprise."

Jim noted that Spock seemed to be tense. They'd found the trail that was still venting from the half repaired Neckar. "We'll be getting Dr. McCoy back," he said gently.

"We must reach the Cardassian vessel quickly." Spock frowned up from the PADDS that he'd been studying. "If my calculating and Mr. Scott's calculations are correct," he paused. Worry was written plainly in his dark eyes. "The engines of the Neckar aren't going to hold out much longer. They will explode destroying the Neckar and everyone on board."

Jim's smile faded. To have again found the trail left by the Neckar. To have come so close and still lose Bones wasn't acceptable. "We'll get Bones back in one piece alive." He said grimly.

%%%%%

**Neckar**

Gul Gar paced the bridge. His muscle tightened with frustration. His irritation added to the tension. They'd dropped out of warp at the last explosion.

They'd lost three of the engineering crew in the last explosion. Gar had snapped the neck of one of the senior engineers. He drew a ragged breath cursing the dead man. As senior engineer he should have spotted the damage that had gone unrepaired.

"Gul," the communications officer tried to keep the nervous tension out of his voice. "We are receiving communications from the Kiel and from the Nader."

Allowing no worry to show on his gray scaled face Gar strode over to the communications station. "Put it on."

Gul Par greeted Gul Gar. "An outbreak of Rudellian plague has hit colony Dura." A weary look on his face spoke volumes. "We are destroying any ships coming from the colony to prevent the spread of the plague."

"We will alter our course," Gar said calmly.

"We can't assist you," Gul Par said. "It is important that no ships with plague escape the colony."

"Of course," Gar nodded. "We shall make it home on our own repairs."

Gar was far from happy. Diverting from their course kept them outside of Cardassian held space. He felt a cold chill snake down his spine. The Vulcan was coming closer. Perhaps it was time to active his backup plan. Nothing had gone the way he'd hoped or planned.

%%%%

In sickbay Leonard reread the report on Gul Gar's wife's death. A cold feeling settled in his heart. He looked up when he heard more injured coming into sickbay.

"You need to leave, Dr. McCoy," Dr. Gould said firmly. There was a stern unfriendly look on the previously friendly doctor's face.

"Damned it," Leonard rose to his feet. "I'm a doctor."

"You are a Federation doctor and a prisoner," there was no familiar warmth in Dr. Gould's voice.

Confused Leonard didn't resist as a guard took him by the arm and led his out of the sickbay. He was soon in Gul Gar's cabin.

Back in sickbay Dr. Gould nodded to Dr. Del. "We continue to treat him like a prisoner." He said quietly. "When he is rescued they won't accuse him of being a traitor."

"Are you certain that the Enterprise will catch up with us," Del whispered.

Gould nodded. "According to the engineers we should soon be dead in space." The irony of the statement hit him. "One way or the other," he added.

%%%%

**Enterprise**

At warp six they followed the trail left by the damaged Neckar. Sulu announced as they approached the Cardassian boarder.

Two Cardassian warships hung at the edge of the boarder. The debris of several destroyed ships floated inside the Cardassian boarder.

"Hail them," grimly Jim said as calmly as possible.

"Answering our hail," Uhura answered just as calmly.

The image of a middle aged Cardassian came on the main screen. "Greetings, Captain Kirk," Par smiled.

"You seem to have the advantage of knowing who I am," Jim smiled.

"Ah, yes," Par smiled. "I am Gul Par. My cousin Gul Gun had suggested that we have an exchange."

Spock came to stand just behind his captain. His lean body tightened with tension.

"You must be aware, Gul Par, that we are in pursuit of the Neckar. She has one of my people held captive."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy," Gul Par nodded. "It is unfortunate. The Cardassian Empire has no wish for this to become a flashpoint of a war with the Federation."

Jim sat back in his chair. "Treachery among Cardassians," he frowned at the Cardassian.

"Discovering the truth of a death has set one clan against another. What began between two clans has escalated. We have diverted the Neckar partially to avoid a plague colony." He shrugged a shoulder, "A misfortune that has worked in both my cousin and your favor. Retrieve your crewman or when Gul Gun's ship the Krill arrives he will be," he paused, "collateral damage."

Jim stiffened. "I have been advised there is at least one child on board."

"The ship will be destroyed without mercy," Par repeated. His transmission ended but not before they saw the weary look on his face.

"Captain," Spock said.

"We'll get him back." Jim turned to Sulu. "How far are we from the Neckar?"

"Twenty minutes at warp three," he looked up worry in his dark eyes. The Neckar had traveled at least six and a half hours with its damaged engine. Systems were most likely failing.

"Warp three," Jim ordered.

%%%%

**Neckar-four hours previously**

"Shields," shouted Gul Gar.

They were dead in space. The Krill fired as she swept passed them. The Neckar rocked with each hit.

Dr. McCoy held a pillow over his belly. He swore as the ship rocked violently. "Hurry up damned it, Jim. Spock, get your scrawny ass here."

In sickbay Dr. Del pulled a sheet over Tetra's finally still form. He shook his head at Dr. Gould. "She's gone."

"We'll be joining her," Dr. Del grabbed the edge of the table as the Neckar was rocked by another hit.

"Not if we evacuate our wounded on the shuttle." Dr. Gould started grabbing medical supplies.

"Are you crazy?" Dr. Del demanded. "It will be our public funeral for desertion."

"There's a Drin outpost colony twelve light years from here." Dr. Del paused by Daktu. The young Cardassian was still heavily sedated. "I'm taking my patients to safety."

"Hull breech," a male computer voice sounded throughout the ship. Automated alerts sounded.

At the same instant on the bridge Gul Gar ground his teeth in frustration. He just couldn't let Gul Gun win after all that had happened.

%%%

**Enterprise**

Dropping out of warp Jim gripped the arm rests of his command chair. The Neckar was engaged in battle with another Cardassian ship. A number of escape pods drifted away from the battle scene.

"I'm reading energy fluctuations all over the Neckar," Sulu stared at his monitor.

"We are being hailed by the Krill, Captain," Nyota held onto her ear piece.

"On screen," Jim straightened. His body was taut with emotion. Bones was his friend and the CMO of the Enterprise. There was no other option. They wanted him back.

"Captain," the Cardassian that appeared on the screen had a grim look on his face. "Your man isn't on the ship."

"What have you done with Dr. McCoy?" Jim demanded.

The Cardassian laughed. "Nothing I assure you. The doctors on the Neckar decided that they wanted to save their patients more than they wanted to die with that bastard Gar." His mouth formed a sneer. "They deserted the Neckar aboard a shuttle taking Dr. McCoy with them."

"Are you certain that Gul Gar isn't with them?" Jim leaned forward.

"Quite." Gul Gun smiled. "I boarded the shuttle myself. Gar isn't aboard. Dr. McCoy is aboard. The shuttle is headed towards the Drin colony about twelve light years from here. Now I have to finish off Gul Gar." The communication ended.

"No humans are aboard the Neckar," Sulu announced. He took a quick scan of the escape pods. "Only Cardassian life forms in the pods."

"I have a bad feeling," Jim said. He nodded to Sulu. "Drin colony and go at warp two."

Under assault from the Krill the Neckar was torn a part by explosions.

%%%%

**Drin colony**

Timing had been everything. Gar's eyes flickered over the doctors who were busy with their patients. He had a firm grip on Leonard's arm. The human had his eyes closed.

Gar adjusted his hooded cap with one hand. "Soon we will be docking. You and I will set out for the outlands."

"You let your crew die," Leonard hissed.

"Pulling him close Gar hissed into Leonard's ear. "You are alive with my children. That is all I care about." He didn't say that it had been his backup plan to save himself and his daughter. Now that Tetra was dead his future clan was being carried by Leonard McCoy.

%%%%

**Drin colony Talca**

Calling it a colony was a misnomer. Talca boasted a space ship 'junkyard' in orbit around one of its moons. From there parts could be sold to passing space voyagers. Three large space stations maintained watch over the planet and space yards.

Identities were seldom carefully checked. As long new arrivals didn't cause trouble they were welcome or mostly ignored.

The Drin maintained three large domed cities amid the humid jungles that covered the planet. A number of plantations allowed the Drin to call the world a farm colony. Seedy bars beckoned the unsavory and the wandering space gypsy. Just as respectable parts of the dome cities beckoned honest workers. New arrivals were allowed to restart their lives without question.

An arriving Cardassian shuttle could easily dock with one of the space stations. Doctors moved their patients to the orbiting station. Burn victims were treated. Doctors soon found they could pick up extra credits pulling shifts at the hospital. No one really commented on the couple that took a planet shuttle and disappeared to the planet surface.

%%%%

**Enterprise**

"Park us near the second space station." Jim frowned. They docked after communication their desire to locate a missing crew member. Drin security ships escorted the Enterprise through the flow of traffic that was almost as heavy as the space traffic in Earth's solar system.

On board the Drin station the commander made the rules of Talca very clear.

"We don't allow bounty hunters of any sort." The stocky middle aged man gestured for Jim to seat himself.

"Our doctor was kidnapped. All we want is to retrieve him." Jim would have rather gone in weapons blazing but he knew he needed to use diplomacy. Talca was an important port is this part of the galaxy. Not even the Cardassians would think of attacking it.

"As for the Cardassian Gar," Jim shrugged. "He can stay here." Rotting preferably but Jim didn't say that aloud.

"You realize," Commander Tray said carefully, "that sometimes abducted individuals especially pregnant ones will opt to stay with their abductors." He appeared to be watching them both very carefully from beneath bushy eyebrows.

"Dr. McCoy would hardly stay with someone who orchestrated his abduction and abused him." Spock said sharply. He had a hard cold look on his lean face.

Commander Tray cast knowing eyes on Spock. "Captain you may send down someone to talk to the Cardassian and his mate. Not your friend here." He gestured to the map on the wall behind him. "They have picked a mostly unexplored area to set up a small farm. Wild animals are known to hunt the area. Choose your people carefully."

Spock ground his back teeth as he obeyed his captain's gesture to keep silent. He wanted to be in the party to rescue Leonard.

"Mr. Spock, you'll have to monitor the situation from the ship." Jim released a breath. "I'll send down my security chief Duncan O'Malley. If there are dangerous animals in the area I'd like my people to be armed."

"Of course," Commander Tray flashed a smile, "you will have to wait until tomorrow. The jungle can be very dangerous to travel through at night." He raised a hand to forestall any protests from Jim. "Unless there is a live and death emergency you won't be using your transporter to beam any individuals out." His voice hardened. "This is our planet. You will abide by our rules."

Jim caught the nuances in the Drin commander's words. Slowly he nodded. The look told him that whatever happened had to look accidental. Cardassians may have been tolerated but something about Gul Gar wasn't being tolerated.

"You might want to know that there are already several others that have arrived to 'speak'," he stressed the word, "to Dr. McCoy."

A very bad feeling settled in Jim's gut.

%%%%

**The Hunt**

"Captain, it is unthinkable that you go into this situation." Spock had his hands characteristically behind his back. His arms were tight with tension.

Dawn was two hours away on the planet surface where Dr. McCoy was being held.

"Uh huh," Jim strapped the belt with the phaser holster to his waist. It had been hell waiting all night. He'd hardly slept. He seriously doubted that Spock had slept at all. "I'm captain and Bones is part of my crew." He inhaled. "I'm not leaving until we get him back." He patted Spock on the shoulder. "Monitor the situation and be ready to beam us back aboard the Enterprise if the situation warrants it."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said tightly. He was clearly unhappy but there was little he could do about it.

While Jim, O'Malley and several security officers made ready to trek through the jungle at least two pairs of hunters were already making their way to where Gar had taken Dr. McCoy.

%%%

It hadn't taken the Draguis long to track the Neckar. Tu had grown up in the shadow of the seediest bars in arm pits of the universe. A gut feeling had prompted him to locate the kind of individuals who helped people disappear.

"It will be easier to acquire the mermaid doctor now that the stupid Cardassian is off of his ship." Some of life's harder lessons had given the silver skinned Draguis a hard look. The scars that ripped across his face and neck only added to his dangerous look.

At his side his petite mate Lilia adjusted the silver hairclips that held her dark hair away from her silver skinned heart shaped face. Most women would have had the scar that ran from the edge of her right eye to her mouth removed. Lilia had earned the scar holding her own during a five year prison sentence. She was very proud of her 'badge of honor.'

"The assassins' knifes are as good as ours," Lilia boasted. Her dark eyes scanned the jungle growth around them. Predators lurked in the thick jungle growth. Her lips curled up.

In the predawn darkness Lilia's night vision allowed her to see hidden predators. She licked her lips. This would be a good place to hunt. She wanted a predator hide to wear over her shoulders.

Tu gripped his side arm tightly. Since the day he'd heard about the specially made knifes in the seedy bar he'd lusted after them. The idea of acquiring a merman had some appeal but he knew that if he tried to sample the human Lilia would cut his heart out. More than likely she'd hack his privates off too. Since he would rather not die mutilated at the hands of his dangerous mate he kept his eyes on the jungle and his libido in check.

Like the Draguis Orin had had to set out on foot to avoid the law keepers. The big burly blue skinned bald Orin had been tipped off by an 'acquaintance' of Gul Gar's 'backup plan.' He grinned as he made his way silently and easily through the jungle growth.

Well aware of the Draguis couple making their way noisily through the kind of jungle he'd grown up in Orin grinned. He knew of course that Draguis had excellent night vision. Unfortunately they knew nothing of the kind of tricks that Orin had grown up learning. He had a night's head start on them.

Here and there camouflaged booby traps now lay in wait for the Draguis as they thought that they followed the tracks of the land vehicle towards Gar's compound.

%%%%%

**Compound**

Hope had finally died in Leonard's heart. He shuffled in the kitchen making Gar's breakfast. A metal chain had been attached to the floor. The other end was attached to a metal ankle cuff. Tears tracked down Leonard's face as he prepared his mate's food.

Satisfied that Leonard couldn't escape Gar checked on the security system for the compound.

They didn't hear the wasp booby trap that suddenly descended on Tu. The screech of birds annoyed Gar momentarily.

Leonard who was more in tune with nature raised his head. Someone not used to traveling in the dense jungle was headed their way. His heart rate kicked up a notch. A familiar warmth was stealing through his pregnant body.

Dawn was just breaking as Jim, O'Malley and the security team left the shuttle to enter the jungle. "I'm going to suggest that Scotty build some small land vehicles for away missions." He told O'Malley.

Meanwhile Orin had reached the compound first. He studied the shimmering air around the pale peach stucco like walls that surrounded the compound. "Cheap system," he grinned.

Tilting his head he listened for screams coming from the direction of the Draguis. He shook his head grinning. They would soon be heading into booby trap two and three.

%%%

Wooden spikes aimed at groin level tore into Tu. His shocked look froze on his face as he died.

Lilia screamed.

Jim and O'Malley heard the scream in the distance. They picked up their pace.

Unfortunately for Lilia a large spotted jaguar like predator heard her too. The small female polydactyl jaguar had a mate guarding their litter of kittens safely in a large tree. While her diet included birds, monkeys and whatever animal they could catch near the trees Lilia was small enough to be lifted in the jaguar's jaws.

Hidden in the leaves of the trees the jaguar watched as Lilia stumbled away from her dying mate. The jaguar would leave the bigger dead male for the large predators. She moved silently. Her extra toes almost giving her hands to grip the tree branches made moving through the trees easier. Sharp claws held her steady when gripping wasn't possible.

In some bizarre trick of fate Lilia stumbled into the right path. A clear path way left by the ground vehicle lead straight to the compound.

Orin had disrupted the force field. He fully intended to kill the Cardassian. Revenge for his devastated world sweetened rescuing the doctor.

Inside the house Gar unfastened Leonard's chain. "Someone is coming. They aren't human. Get in the closet and stay there." He ordered.

Gar had made certain that Leonard knew what kind of fate awaited him if he had no protector is this sector. Just the thought of ending up being sold to the highest bidder of a brothel was enough to make him obey.

%%%%

On the bridge of the Enterprise Spock sat ridged in the captain's chair. Since they'd docked over Talca he'd become aware of something warm settling in the back of his mind.

Below on the planet's surface Dr. Leonard McCoy was chanting Spock's name over and over. Unknowingly he mentally strengthened the bond between them. His longing to be safe with Spock watching over him began tugging at Spock.

Spock saw flashes of colored lights form into lazy lines as the bond strengthened.

"Mr. Spock, several security ships have moved between us and the planet surface," Sulu frowned. "They have set up an interference that will keep us from beaming up the captain and the others in an emergency."

"Open a hailing frequency with the Commander of the space station, Lt. Uhura." Spock leaned slightly forward. Something was going on.

"A Cardassian ship has entered the solar system," Sulu warned Spock.

Commander Tray's pleasant looking face appeared on the monitor. "I expected to hear from you, Commander," he said dryly.

"We are informing our captain of the Cardassian ship's arrival." Spock said simply. "It is my intention to join my captain in retrieving Dr. McCoy." He said evenly.

"Commander Spock, you are not going down with a loaded phaser." Commander Tray snapped. Any pleasantness was gone from his round face.

"I won't take down a phaser loaded or not loaded," Spock stood straightening his uniform shirt as he rose. He had the strength to snap Gar's neck if it came to that.

Emotions like clouds sweeping across the clear blue Talca sky swept across Commander Tray's face. He had a station and a planet to protect. The Cardassians could be a pain in the ass. The Federation also could make life miserable. On the other hand, Talca had many allies that would protect her.

And he was a romantic. None but his wife knew that the romance scrolls delivered to their home were for him not her. Love, desire, the need for revenging an abducted lover all stared tensely across from the monitor in front of him. This was real not one of his scrolls.

Finally nodding Commander Tray said, "Only you may beam down to your Captain's location. Try and stay out of trouble." He ended the communications.

"Inform the captain I am on the way. You have the com, Mr. Sulu." Spock started towards the turbo lift.

"Wait," Sulu grabbed his gym bag by his seat. He pulled out his sword. "It may come in handy." He held out the sword.

Spock's eyebrow arched. "Thank you, Mr. Sulu. I shall return it." He took the sword and stepped into the turbo lift.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**SWORD OF VENGEANCE**

(Thank you for the review. Reviews and adding the story to your alerts and favorites brings a smile to the writer.) This unpaid fan fiction is still **rated T. **

%%%%%

Chapter Five

Orin disabled the force field. He removed a phaser from his weapon belt. He considered for a moment the rifle phaser he carried and decided against it. This would be close quarter fighting. He fully intended to take his time killing the Cardassian.

Moving with stealth he crept around the walls of the compound. He'd seen enough plans to know that it was a basic lay out. The doctor would be in the main building where there was a kitchen and at least one bedroom.

The Cardassian if he was as possessive as most Cardassians were about his mate, well he wouldn't be too far away. Orin grinned.

A heat sensitive scanner told him right where Gar thought he was hiding. Orin adjusted his phaser. First he'd take care of the Cardassian then he'd recover the doctor. His smile darkened. A brothel has just posted a 'finder's fee' for the merman doctor. He ran a tongue over his sharp teeth. He was going to enjoy taking the merman to the brothel. By the time the brothel got him the merman would be well versed in more than a dozen ways to please their customers.

Meanwhile further away from the compound O'Malley, Jim Kirk and the two security guards had stumbled upon a body impaled on a tree.

"The Cardassian is setting booby traps," O'Malley scowled.

Jim frowned as he looked around. "I don't think its Gul Gar." He gestured towards a pathway of broken branches. "I think someone is trying to stop the second set of 'interested parties'." Nyota had kept him informed of so called underground communication. Several illegal brothels were very interested in acquiring Bones. His mouth set in a grim line.

The sound of a transport had them brining up their phasers.

"Spock," Jim frowned. "Why are you here? You are going against orders. That's a new one for you."

"Captain, a Cardassian ship most likely the Krill has entered the system." Spock said carefully. He eyed the dead man. "It would appear that you will need my help." The muscles in his lean body tightened.

"Alert Sulu about the body and have him inform the authorities." Jim snapped. "Let's get Bones before any Cardassians or anyone else shows up."

Moving at a quicker pace they hurried back to the road that led to the compound.

"Spock, are you going to tell me why you are carrying Sulu's sword?" Amusement danced in Jim's light eyes.

"Commander Tray wasn't about to allow any transporter usage until I agreed not to bring a phaser." Spock said. He had a tight grip on the sword. "Mr. Sulu offered the use of his sword."

"Not a very logical weapon, Spock." Jim smiled.

%%%%%%%%%

Lilia twisted her hair into a knot at the nap of her neck. With shaky hands she used her hair clips to keep the hair in place. She pushed aside her grief. She forced her mind to the business at hand.

Dr. Leonard McCoy was worth his weight in gold plated Latium to the right buyer. On the other hand if she returned him to the Federation she'd have the assassin's knives. Carrying jeweled assassin's knives created by the legendary jeweler Daniel would give her status.

Status among assassins would mean that people would seek her out for 'business.' She could command higher rates. She could afford to purchase a mate if she chose or Lilia sniffled as she moved through the jungle. She could train an apprentice. The thought appealed to her.

Occupied in her thoughts she failed to notice the very large jungle ebony panther that was stalking her.

High up in the trees the jaguar growled in frustration. She was no match for the larger predator that was now stalking her meal. It was back to looking for feral chickens.

%%%%

Orin disturbed several feral chickens. They squawked as they flapped for the safety of higher branches.

Inside the compound Gar allowed himself a slight smile. His would be attacker had given away his position.

Lilia and the jaguar were close enough to have heard the rooster. Lilia increased her speed.

The jaguar moved through the trees honing in on the feral birds that made up most of her diet lately.

Leonard had taken refuge in what seemed to be some kind of shelter room off of the kitchen. Sitting on the floor against a wall he closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the weeks of abuse and the hormonal upheaval that had followed his abduction, rape, pregnancy and partial miscarriage.

Memories of happier times began to drift through his mind. Memories of the Enterprise bubbled up. Then warmth spread through him. He saw himself in his mind's eye as seen from Spock perspective.

Each sharp remark that he made seemed to bring a puzzled mental smile to Spock. As more scenes played out he realized that the mental smile gradually warmed. Leonard's eyes snapped open.

Dammed it all! What was he doing quivering and hiding like some Victorian damsel in distress? Star Fleet had invested a good deal of credits in training him. He sucked in a breath. He was a McCoy. The McCoy family was made up of stubborn refuse to give up pain in the ass men and women.

He looked around at the supplies in the room. It was a struggle but he was on his feet. Leonard's hand closed on a familiar object from his childhood. Drawing in a breath Leonard made a decision. He was going back to the Enterprise.

Sounds of phaser fire and bodies hitting the walls motivated his next move. He locked the door. Nodding he looked around.

Whoever had owned the compound before had left behind a fully stocked survival shelter. Being trapped wasn't a good thing even if he had food and water. There was still Gar to contend with.

A smile formed over his lips as he realized there was another doorway. One check revealed a corridor. A map on the wall indicated several more doorways. At least two he realized led out to the jungle. The escape route brought hope again to his weary heart.

Leonard placed a hand over his rounded belly. "Darlings, there are times when a person has to take matters into their own hands." He nodded to himself. "We're going home to the Enterprise." Grabbing a survival kit he shoved in some extra water pouches. Shouldering the bag he gripped the big hunting knife tightly as he stepped into the corridor. The door closed quietly behind him.

%%%%

Lilia could see the pale walls of the compound. She heard phaser fire. Mentally cursing she ignored the sweat that swamped her body. She sprinted forward unknowing triggering a predator's pursuit instincts.

The ebony panther leaped from the dark shows of the undergrowth. Lilia felt the impact of the heavy muscular panther body. Some stray thought about wearing predator fur crossed her mind as she heard her skull being crunched.

Endorphins kicked in. Strangely detached Lilia heard her clothing and skin being ripped by cruel claws. In the distance she thought she heard a woman screaming.

The men of the Enterprise came at a dead run.

Spock hit the handle of the sword. The blade slashed through the ebony fur cutting muscles across the panther's shoulders. Snarling the panther dropped its prey turning towards Spock.

Raising the sword Spock pivoted to the side making his lean body automatically a smaller target. His side stance gave Jim and O'Malley a clean shot at the snarling bloody panther. They fired. Their phasers stunned the predator knocking in a heap at Spock's feet.

"Harris, Wong," Jim snapped. "Stay here. Get Sulu to beam her up to sickbay." He turned his phaser to a vaporize setting. He was the captain. Any blame for killing the animal could fall directly on him. He squared his shoulders and vaporized the unconscious animal. "Spock, O'Malley," he nodded to the sound of a phaser fight. "Let's get Bones."

%%%%%

The jaguar moved quickly through the trees avoiding the sound of the panther's successful hunt. She zeroed in on the squawking chickens nearby. They'd fled from some intruder in a northerly direction.

Leonard stepped out in to the jungle. The map had indicated a road that led towards a small settlement north of the compound. He'd have them call the Enterprise.

He hugged the outside walls of the compound until he could dart into a thick section of wild growth.

Something leaped at him. Leonard slashed with the knife. Claws hit him in the chest knocking him down. He slashed again with the knife as the big rooster's wings beat against him. "Damned rooster," he snarled.

Gripping the rooster as he flapped dying against him Leonard felt a cold chill go down his spine. He turned and looked into bright amber eyes. The jaguar had risen to stand on her hind legs. Her mouth opened revealing her fangs and sharp teeth.

Instinct and adrenaline to protect his unborn motivated him. Leonard flung the heavy almost twenty pound rooster at the jaguar. Startled the jaguar caught the big rooster.

Leonard was on his feet already pushing through the wet green plants that hung from the tall trees. The irony that he was seeking refuge in the north brought an almost hysterical laugh to his lips.

Carrying her meal up into the trees the jaguar headed back to her mate and kits.

%%%%

Gar limped to the closet he'd sent Leonard to hide in. Blood dripped down Gar's leg. Behind him Orin lay dead on the floor. His unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling.

The door was lock. Snarling Gar used his phaser to blast the door open. "Leonard," he growled. It wasn't a closet. He cursed in Cardassian. Limping he found the door to the escape corridor. A quick look at the map and he unknowingly guessed correctly. Leonard would head into the jungle.

Gar knew from his previous contacts that the settlement that Leonard might be heading for was abandoned. He gripped his phaser tightly. His mate and unborn children wouldn't be safe in the jungle alone. He limped down the corridor to the door leading out into the jungle.

Only moments later Spock, Jim and O'Malley found the security field shut off. The compound was too quiet. Using his tricorder O'Malley shook his head. "No life signs," he whispered.

Spock darted through the open door of the main house. The sight of the dead Orin and Cardassian blood drew the moisture from his mouth. A cold mask dropped over his lean face. Sharp dark eyes spotted the partially open door.

"Captain," Spock's voice had become cold and hard. A killing look filled his dark eyes.

O'Malley snatched up three of the survival kits. They hadn't expected to track anyone through the jungle. He really wished now that Lt. Brent hadn't been abruptly transferred off of the Enterprise. Command had only said that the lieutenant had been needed to find some archeologist lost on some off the beaten track planet.

He tossed Spock and Captain Kirk each a machete. "I hope you remember your jungle survival training."

Each shouldered a survival backpack. Training kicked in as they cautiously followed the trail of Cardassian blood into the jungle.

%%%

Daylight and the swiftly rising heat had sent the big predators seeking the shelter of their dens. The small jaguar had moved quickly through the trees hearing Leonard crashing through the damp jungle growth below her.

Woven vines hid the nest the two jaguars had built in the trees. Through chirrups and gestures the female explained how she'd gained their meal.

Below and further back in the dense foliage Leonard had to pause to sip water and munch on several crackers. The babies were letting him know they were hungry. He let out a soft sigh as he looked around him. He'd grown up hunting the Georgia woods. He took stock of his situation. The dead rooster would no doubt slow the jaguar down. He puzzled over why it had stood on two feet. The possibility that the jaguar might be sentient raised a number of questions in his exhausted brain.

"Daddy's got to consider all this another time." He gently patted his baby bump. Right now they had to survive.

Sunlight didn't filter well through the canopy of trees over head. Still, it should have been getting lighter. He inhaled. The faint scent of rain caused him to curse.

There was a stream between him and the settlement. If it rained hard enough the stream would be running fast and hard. "Damned, I don't want to morph," he patted his belly again. "It'll put you in danger. And again I might not be able to swim to shore if it's running too fast." He glanced around. "Better get going."

%%%%

"Ion storm," Sulu's voice crackled over the intercom. "We are losing your signal." His voice faded in and out.

Jim could barely make out the fact that Commander Tray had managed to keep a Cardassians party from beaming down into the jungle. Unfortunately, Gul Gun had beamed down south of their position. The storm would block any more transporters from reaching them. Rescue was now out of the question. There was the bitch of all rain storms heading their way.

"At least they managed to beam up the injured woman and Harris and Wong." O'Malley slashed his way through the jungle growth. Jim and Spock followed easily in the path he cut.

"To your right," Spock called out. He could feel Leonard. He griped the sword tightly. With his left hand he vigorously swung the machete slicing through the dark green leafy plants that blocked his way.

A wind rushed through the canopy of trees above them. The heavy scent of rain filled the humid air.

Ahead of them Gar without water or a machete had slowed his pace. He gasped for air. He didn't feel thirsty only slightly dizzy. His injured leg and ribs throbbed. Unknown to him as sweat poured over his body he was on the boarder of being severely dehydrated. Blood continued to run down his leg.

Shakily Gar staggered forward. Regaining his mate was the only thing on his mind. His focus had become narrow as dehydration and pain racked his body. He stumbled passed a small bear's den in a fallen tree. Fortunately for Gar the bear had fed on enough roots, berries and several ground marmots. It only sniffed the air. Smelling the coming rain the bear turned over. Its den was situated on a small rise.

Experience had taught the bear it was far safer to remain where it was warm and dry than to brave the running water that would soon be swirling down the pathways that Gar staggered on.

%%

High in the trees the two jaguars had stripped the dead rooster of its feathers. Even though Leonard was moving quieter they could still hear him. A fire burned in a large crudely made clay pot. They had only recently discovered fire. It had saved them from the big apes that had driven them from the southern jungles.

The wind carried Leonard's scent and Gar's. The male jaguar watched his mate impale their meal on a sharpened stick to be cooked over the fire. Their three kits were still slumbering in their hammock. The male sniffed the air. The pregnant female needed help. It would soon rain. A very bad storm was coming.

Gesturing to his mate he shouldered a crudely woven rope. Dropping to all fours he made his way across the trees.

%%%

Gul Gun cursed as he slashed his way through the jungle growth. Like all Cardassians he was a desert dweller. He was becoming confused in all the plant growth. Startled he jumped when thunder crackled overhead. Heavy drops of rain smashed down through the heavy leafy canopy over him.

Killing Gar had become the only thing he could focus on. His obsession had brought him out of Cardassian held space. He'd destroyed the Neckar against orders. Family rank would only guarantee so much protection. Unknown to him his own family was considering ordering his assassination.

Armed only with a phaser like Gar he hadn't brought water. He'd never considered that in the sticky hot jungle he would soon be dehydrated.

%%%%

"Feels like someone opened a faucet," Leonard complained. He struggled to maintain his footing as he made his way across increasingly muddier slick ground. Twice he lost his footing sliding on the mud to his knees. His sodden clothing clung to his body.

A dark figure suddenly dropped in front of him. Raising to his hind legs the jaguar was almost six feet tall.

Leonard's heart beat out a wild tap dance. He gripped his knife tightly.

The jaguar held out a paw-hand. He slowly removed the rope from his shoulder.

"You-you have intelligence," Leonard stammered.

Using the rope the jaguar helped Leonard up into the trees. They moved cautiously across the now slippery branches until they reached the jaguar nest-hut.

Leonard stripped the sodden clothing from his shivering body. Using large pieces of bark pounded to make cloth he dried off his tired body. The male jaguar dried his own furry body off with more bark towels.

Inside the shelter it was surprisingly warm. Leonard used some of the large leaves for a skirt to tie around his waist. The platform was amazingly sturdy. The woven roof protected them from the rain. "You have a lovely home."

The heavy rain washed the scent of cooking from the air.

Gar stumbled passed the jaguar's tree little more than half an hour later. He didn't smell the cooking chicken or the soup bubbling in a survival pot. His brain crying out for water had dimmed. Ignoring the life giving rain falling around him he stumbled on. His mind was strangely focused on the stream ahead of him.

Spock was drawn by the bond he had accidently achieved with Leonard. He headed right for the jaguar tree.

Gul Gun had found the slashed trail that the Enterprise men had left. He turned his head upward and drank a mouthful of rainwater. Refreshed he ran forward. Young and in better condition than the wounded Gar, Gun quickly covered enough ground to catch up with the Enterprise men.

"Gar is mine," he shouted.

Spock barely heard Gun through the heavy drumming rain. Instinct had him pushing Jim out of the way as a phaser fired. O'Malley shot his phaser as he turned pulling Spock out of the line of fire.

High in the tree Leonard and the jaguars could see enough of the phaser fire to know that a battle was going on.

Phaser fire hit a small tree blasting it apart.

Gar whipped his head up. He turned quickly limping back to where he'd heard the explosion. His heart pumped faster. Blood flowed faster down his leg. He felt light headed as his life's blood streamed onto the muddy ground. He slipped falling to his knees. Struggling he staggered to his feet. His only thoughts now were to protect the last of his clan.

%%%

At the edge of the storm area two security teams boarded all terrain vehicles. Sulu had handed the com to Scotty. He grimly led the Enterprise's security team. A Drin had to accompany them.

Two Cardassian officers boarded the second Drin vehicle.

Sulu nodded to the ensign beside him. Only the properly shielded vehicles would be able to run once the ion storm hit. At least the Enterprise could ride out the ion storm as it swept passed the solar system. No doubt she'd be busy helping smaller ships once the storm passed.

"Let's get our people." They drove forward.

%%%

"We don't care what you do with Gar," Jim shouted. "All we want is Dr. Leonard McCoy."

High in the tree Leonard heard Jim's voice faint through the pounding rain. He started to lean over the platform to call out but the male jaguar grabbed his shoulder.

Leonard turned. The jaguar gestured.

The sound of more phaser fire coming from another direction almost froze Leonard's heart. Gar had come back.

%%%

In the heavy rain Gar stumbled into the open. His eyes zeroed in on Gun. "Stay away from my mate," he shouted. His phaser shook in his hand as he aimed for Gun.

The younger Cardassian grinned. "He's mine." He snarled.

Gar's shot went wide.

Blasting Gar's weapon out of his hand Gun pulled out a large knife. "I'm going to finish you the Cardassian way."

"Do we interfere, Captain?" Spock had to shout to have Jim hear him.

"Let them kill each other." Jim shouted back. "We have to find Bones."

Spock pointed upwards.

Both Jim and O'Malley looked up. At first they couldn't see anything then as lightening flashed they spotted the unnatural look of a platform high in a tree above them.

"I feel him and the children through our bond," Spock shouted.

Jim felt all the hair rising on his body. He grabbed Spock and shouted a warning to O'Malley. He dragged Spock with him out of the way.

Lighting hit the ground. Both the injured Gar and Gun were flung across the electrified ground. They fell stunned to the ground. A second bolt hit a tree.

The jaguars had been in enough lightening storms to know they were in danger. Quickly the male brought out a rope ladder.

Grabbing a kit the jaguars tied them to their bodies. Leonard was given their third kit. "The compound," he shouted. "It's safe there."

Below on the muddy ground Spock saw the rope ladder coming down from the tree. "Leonard," he shouted.

"I'm coming with friends," Leonard shouted back.

%%%%%%%%%

O'Malley carried a still unconscious Gar. Gun stumbled with his hands tied. He muttered curses as he was shoved forward.

"Someone's coming." Spock pointed out figures in the pouring rain.

The male jaguar chirped a greeting.

Several jaguar families came into view. Several chirps and gestures later two male jaguars were carrying a litter with the unconscious Gar on it.

Leonard was shivering violently by the time they reached the compound. Spock kicked in the door to one of the houses. He went in search of clothing and food for his mate.

"We need to find some dry clothes," Jim tried calling the Enterprise. "Too much interference," he said.

O'Malley went to check on repairing the security system. After a heated argument with the jaguars Orin's body was moved to what looked like a morgue.

A young jaguar spotted where the chickens were roosting. A small hunting party returned with two boars.

"At least they won't be eating us," Jim had changed to clothes they'd found in one of the abandoned houses. He dried his hair off with a towel.

An exhausted looking Leonard came out of one of the bedrooms. They could hear the sound of several new born kits crying. "Did anyone find some coffee," he asked. He wiped his hands on a towel. He nodded to a waiting jaguar male. "You've got two sons and a daughter."

"Sit, Leonard," Spock brought over a cup of hot chicken broth. "You need to rest." The two settled on a loveseat with Spock protectively holding Leonard.

"The stragglers are in the compound." O'Malley had a grim look on his face. He shed his raincoat hanging it on a peg by the door. "We need to get the security system up and running." He tossed Jim a data PADD. "I've got really bad news."

%%%%%

O'Malley grinned as he studied the fried security system. "I've fixed this kind before. They are cheap ass but it'll do for now." Several young jaguars followed him as he worked to turn on a second force field.

Inside the main house Spock gently stroked Leonard's soft hair. His mate slumbered safely against Spock's warm body.

"If what that PADD says is true you'll need me to help fight," Gun eyed Spock.

"We'll arm the jaguar first," Spock said calmly. He'd mind melded with Leonard's friend and knew that the jaguars were afraid of the same creatures that had driven the settlers from the compound.

Gar stirred restlessly. He opened his eyes. He spotted Spock holding Leonard. His hands tightened into fists.

%%%%%

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**SWORD OF VENGEANCE**

(Still unpaid fan fiction and still **rated T**. Yes, I know. My stories tend to be all over the place. Enjoy the ride.)

Chapter Six

%%%%%

Gar's hands had curled into fists.

"Any thoughts of taking Bones will be your last thoughts." Jim's voice came low and deadly.

Gar turned his head to see the human sitting next to his cot. He frowned trying to mentally place the blond haired man. "You were in the clip," he said. "You're Leonard's captain."

"Captain James T. Kirk guilty as charged," Jim said grimly. He rose stretching. He changed back into his uniform once it had dried.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"We're expect that the storm should pass by tomorrow." He gave Gar a sharp look. "You're not one of our people."

"You'll hand me over to Gul Gun," Gar turned to watch Leonard sleeping. "He'll kill me."

Jim shrugged. "We'll hand you over to the Drin. What happens is none of our business." He paused. "As long as you never come after Dr. McCoy you might actually live." He walked away.

Gar's dark eyes rose to meet the eyes of the Vulcan cradling Leonard. His heart almost froze. Staring back at him were the cold hard dark eyes of the Vulcan of his visions. He shuddered.

The door opened letting in a blast of wind and rain.

O'Malley and two jaguars, one walking upright and the other on all fours came in.

"I've got a third force field jerry rigged." He shed his wet rain poncho hanging it on a peg by the door. The jaguars moved a distance away and shook the rain from their fur.

Leonard stirred from his sleep. He blinked against the light in the room. "What," he asked.

"There's a bad storm," Jim forced cheerfulness into his voice.

"Why can't we beam to the Enterprise," Leonard sat up. Spock put his arms around Leonard's shoulder. Leonard scrubbed his face with one hand. His face felt sweaty and grimy. Until he birthed and nursed the children he won't be able to grow facial hair.

"There's an ion storm sweeping through the solar system," Jim pulled up a chair in front of the loveseat. "According to Selik using a transporter during an ion storm is really, really bad."

Spock's right eyebrow went up.

%%%%

Gun had been locked in a bare spare room. He knew better than to try to escape when O'Malley accompanied by two male jaguars brought him food.

"I demand to contact my ship," he snarled.

"Not happening while there is still an ion storm," O'Malley had trimmed his goatee and found warm clothes to change into. He looked more like a farmer or the owner of a fish market than a security officer. Still Gun knew not to challenge him.

Shrugging Gun picked up the spoon that was on the tray. "No knife or fork," he looked up at O'Malley.

"The meat is tender enough to be pulled apart with your fingers," O'Malley said calmly. "There better be a spoon when I return."

Once the door closed and locked again Gun slowly smiled. Think outside the box was a human saying. It described the ways that Gun had succeeded. He used an old Klingon trick.

He calmly reached for what looked like a bracket on his boot. The emergency transponder had taken a jolt of electricity from the lightening. He frowned. Some of the circuitry was fried. He undid some thin wiring from around a decoration on his belt. He could fix it.

Ion storm or no ion storm he was going to see to it that Gar was dead.

%%%%%%%%

Water from the storm ran downhill swelling creeks and rivers. Sulu swore as they had to find yet another way to cross a swift running river.

Harris studied the map. "We can go up three miles."

"We've got multiple bogies heading our way," Wong looked up from the scanning monitor.

"Animals fleeing the storm," there was a hopeful question in Sulu's voice. Their debriefing prior to going into the jungle had sent a chill down his spine. There was a reason that the Drin lived in domed cities. All the plantations had security force fields for the same reason.

Antlered animals came into view. The size of earth horses the big animals sprinted through the trees. The breath could see as clouds of white in the rain. Mud kicked up by their hooves splattered the enclosed ground all terrain vehicles as they ran passed.

"There's a ranch that raises the docpharie," the Drin commander's voice came over the intercom. "If the animals are out we need to check on them. There are sixty people living on the plantation."

"We still need to get our people," Sulu insisted. "We're going to the compound and get Captain Kirk and his team."

The Drin officer with them nodded. "Go ahead." He chewed his lower lip. "Hopefully the force field is simply down on the plantation." Sweat not related to the interior heat formed on his beardless face.

Sulu wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform trouser legs. "I'd rather be on the Enterprise." He gunned the vehicle. They were headed up the pathway towards what hopefully would be a crossing.

%%%%%

Leonard checked Gar's leg wound. "You'll live." He moved quickly back when Gar made a move to touch him.

Spock appeared at his side.

Gar let out a sigh. "He carries my children."

"He is my mate," Spock dropped a hand on Leonard's shoulder. He felt Leonard lean against him. Warm feelings were transmitted through their strengthening bond.

A frown formed on Gar's face as he studied Spock. "I kept having visions of an avenging Vulcan. You are not quite him."

"Indeed," Spock tilted his head in thought as he helped Leonard to his feet.

"That Vulcan," Gar shuddered as he recalled. "He had long black hair. There was a beaded braid that hung down the side of his face. He wore black robes and he promised to rip out my heart."

"You mind was playing tricks on you. If you have one it was no doubt your conscious." Spock wrapped a protective arm around Leonard. He gently put the still exhausted doctor behind him.

Gar watched sadly as Spock gently herded Leonard towards the table. It was clear to him that the Vulcan would never give up his mate. He let out a soft sigh. It was also clear from the way that Leonard looked up to the younger man and allowed himself to be coaxed to eat that he loved him.

This wasn't something that he could tear apart. He inhaled. There was still the matter of his children. He considered his options. Being so close to death had given him a new perspective. If he could have his children then the Vulcan could have Leonard. Perhaps the Vulcan would be glad to be rid of children not his own.

Plans had to be made.

%%%

Gun grinned. He'd fixed the transponder. He eyed the door. Now to break out and kill Gar once and for all, he released a breath. Once the clan was dead his clan would finally be avenged.

Lights blinked. A power surge had hit the compound. Gun grinned broadly. The door was easy enough to pick.

The jaguar supposedly standing guard had taken refuge in a drier place. His small ears were flattened against his head. Thunder boomed a distance away. He turned his head not seeing as the Cardassian slipped into the rainy walkway.

A tree crashed without warning as its roots no longer held in the muddy ground. Fate had dealt a bad card. The tree crashed into the first force field shorting it out. Wild cries echoed in the jungle.

O'Malley cursed. "Get everyone in the main house," he shouted. It was going to be a long day and night. He crossed himself. Some odd poem prayer came to his mind.

_Though the desert sands burn_

_Though the water vanishes_

_I shall not give up. _

%%%%

The Cardassians had boarded a ground transport. They headed into the jungle following the transporter signal. Gul Gun had made it clear when they'd been sent ahead. Disguise yourself as merchants and wait for my signal.

As they waited they'd gotten a message from the clan. Gul Gun was now a family liability. Instead of coming to rescue him they were to assassinate him. Gar was to be given his status back as Gul if he still lived. The knowledge gained from the collaboration between Dr. McCoy and Dr. Gould was proving beneficial in saving soldiers' lives. He was an asset again.

%%%

In the jungle the small bear moved with surprising speed. He followed the trail of the fleeing boar. Like all the creatures of the jungle there were only two enemies that had to be feared. The man creatures were not the reason everything was on the move.

Moving in the trees the genetically enhanced apes ignored the fleeing prey for the moment. The invisible fences around the compound were down. Wide grins revealed sharp teeth. Like the hated hunters who'd brought them to this jungle, these man creatures would soon be dead.

Inside the compound Senior Marco Hernandez gathered his family and horses into the secure rooms built beneath the main house. "Someone will see the docpharie running free. They will come to help us."

His daughters got their rifles. Their mother calmly brought out the crossbows. Stable hands led the families precious Spanish riding horses to the back of the shelter. Fifty-five people briefly prayed to whatever they believed in.

The five atheists looked at each other and gripped their weapons tightly. It was going to be a long day and hopefully night if they lasted that long.

%%%%%%%%%

Static burst across the intercom. "Apes attacking plantation," the Drin commander shouted. "Need reinforcements."

"Damned it," Sulu shouted.

Another more familiar voice came next. "We're under attack," Jim's voice was steady. "Seems to be only a small group," his voice faded as if he'd turned away from the communicator. "They've retreated. Sulu go help the plantation. We can hold out."

"Captain," Sulu tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "We're between you and the plantation."

"O'Malley says the apes are headed your way. Watch yourselves. They're moving through the trees overhead."

"Got them," Harris looked up from the monitor. "They're headed towards the plantation."

Sulu swore as he turned the vehicle. "I'm going to stop them."

The Drin moved to the seat where he could fire the sound canon. "I'm one of the best shots in my unit."

"You'd better be." Sulu said. He gunned the engine.

%%%%

Spock helped carry in a young injured jaguar. "There's no sign of Gun." From the mess on the floor it was hard to say if the apes had killed him or not. The jaguars had dragged out the dead of their kind leaving the dead apes behind. "Perhaps he escaped before the apes could injure him."

The door hadn't been broken down. It led him to believe that the young jaguar guard had been derelict in his duties.

Jim ran a weary hand through his blond hair.

Bones had been pressed into treating the injured. Gar watched him. "You should rest. You are pregnant."

"Uh huh," Leonard gently stitched up a slash on a male jaguar's arm/leg. "I'm a doctor." He said firmly.

"I'm picking up more transmissions," O'Malley looked up from the transmitter they'd found.

The Enterprise men and the Cardassian listened as they heard Drin commanders calling in. A fleet of Drin vehicles were headed swiftly through the jungle.

Sulu could be heard shouting they'd knocked apes out of the trees with the sound canon.

The door burst open. Two jaguars pushed Gun into the room.

Jim grinned as relief swept through them. "We've got reinforcements coming our way. Nice of you to rejoins us, Gul Gun."

Gar scowled. He had to find some way to acquire his children. Perhaps he should let Leonard birth them in the safety of the Federation. He could claim them later. Now he had to get away.

Narrowing his eyes Gun focused on Gar. He still had his weapon. The stupid jaguars had missed it. He offered Jim a smile. "You can't blame me for trying to escape. Do you have any of that soup left? I've gotten an appetite from trying to outrun some strange creatures."

Jim snorted a laugh. "Yeah, help yourself. The Drin commandos are on their way. You and Gar will be handed over to them."

Gar let O'Malley lead him to the table. "I didn't keep the spoon," he said calmly.

Leonard rubbed his baby bump. He was hungry again. "How much soup is there? Any of the roast pork left?" Spock turned slightly away at the mention of the cooked meat.

There was a familiar sound of the transporter. A box appeared on the floor.

Jim picked up a communicator. "Is the storm passed?"

"No," Scotty said cheerfully over the communicator. "I'm just dropping objects on the apes. It seems to confuse the hell out of them." He barked a laugh. "Can't beam anyone up until tomorrow," he said. "The last of the ion storm should be passed by then. I've sent you some supplies."

"Good man, Scotty," Jim said. They now had coffee. He grinned happily. "I could kiss you."

"Captain," Scotty sounded shocked. "I'm not that kind of guy. I expect dinner and a movie first."

Gun had been waiting for an opening. He grabbed Leonard as he came close. The knife was at his throat before anyone could move. "I only want Gar."

"Don't hurt my children." Gar ripped out his IV. He was on his feet. His clan's fate hung in the balance.

"Children," Gun tightened his hold on Leonard. "You human bitch," he snarled. "You'll die too."

Spock reached for the sword. Gar shoved Spock. At that moment Scotty sent down another box. Light dance around Spock flickered and he was gone and a Spock was back.

"The Vulcan," Gar almost fainted.

Green and red blood dripped from the sword in Spock's hand. The rain had plastered his long hair to his skull and neck. Water soaked the dark robes that clung to the lean muscular body. Anguish and grief filled his dark eyes. "Ashayam," the hoarse cry was torn from his throat.

Gun's grip loosened in surprise. Leonard's hand shot up. He shoved Gun's arm away as he twisted under the hand holding the knife.

Spock thrust the sword into the opening he'd been given. Gun gasped as he died. His eyes wide with shock.

Pulling out the sword Spock gave Leonard a hungry look. "You are my Ashayam and not." Gun's body dropped lifeless to the floor.

Spock looked around the room. "I was in a battle. My Leonard is birthing our child." Grief filled his face. "He is dying."

Light danced around him. He was gone and their Spock was back.

Spock looked stunned. There was red and green blood on his hands and his uniform. "Leonard, Ashayam." He pulled Leonard to him.

"Where were you," Leonard searched for wounds on Spock's body.

The jaguars crept back into the room. They'd seen magic.

"Captain, is Spock back?" Scotty's worried voice came over the communicator.

"Yes," Jim paused. "Was that the really, really bad thing that happens if a transporter is used during an ion storm?"

"We've got Drin Commandos in the compound." O'Malley grinned. Hell, Engineer Scott was right. Serving on the Enterprise was exciting.

%%%%

**Epilogue**-twenty four hours later

"We can't find Gar." O'Malley reported. "He must have fled in the rain."

Scotty had sent down another batch of fresh ground coffee. The Drin Commandos had decided they liked coffee. Gratefully McCoy sipped his allotted one cup of coffee. "From what he said earlier Gar was terrified of visions of an avenging Vulcan. He probably ran until he dropped."

"Most likely the Drin will find the body if the animals don't get at it first." Jim stretched. He watched the clearing sky impatiently. Soon Scotty would be able to beam them home.

Having changed into a fresh uniform Spock stood silently staring out a window at the lessening rain.

Jim gave McCoy a look. "Spock, are you all right?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock turned around. The events of the past thirty-six hours could have been just the normal happening. "I owe Sulu a sword."

Jim smiled and patted Spock on the shoulder. "We should be hearing from Scotty soon."

As Jim walked away Leonard joined Spock. "I'd like a wedding." He paused. "That is if you still want me. I'm keeping the children."

"A bonding ceremony," Spock turned. His dark eyes were warm with love as he gazed at Leonard. He held out two fingers.

Leonard smiled as he reached up with his own two fingers. "We'll have to be married in front of my clan too."

Spock nodded. "I arrived in the middle of a battle. I assisted the other Leonard in birthing. It was a breech birth."

"Did he," Leonard took a breath. "Did he die?"

"I don't know," Spock said softly. "I instructed Gaila to stitch up the tears from the birthing. He was still breathing. I preformed mouth to mouth on his child." Spock sucked in a slow breath. "The child will live."

Light danced in the middle of the room with the familiar sound of a transporter.

"It's not from Scotty," Jim held his arms out to prevent anyone from getting in the beam. Once the light disappeared there was a sword wrapped in cape of blue silk like material lying on the floor.

O'Malley cautiously approached it. "It's for Mr. Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the image of his long haired other universe counterpart on a PADD screen. Activating the PADD they heard the familiar sound of a Spock's voice.

"I believe this sword belongs to you. Thank you for saving my Ashayam's life. Leonard is resting. Our healers have taken over his care. I've given Gaila her freedom and Vulcan citizenship. She is going with us in our search for a new home." They could hear the soft meowing of a new born baby. "My son David is well." He held up his hand in a familiar gesture.

"The cape is for your bonding ceremony. Live long and prosper."

"It looks like Sulu gets his sword back." Jim said.

"Indeed," Spock said. He held out the cape to Leonard. Dropping to one knee he asked, "Will you, Leonard McCoy bond to me?"

"Damned straight I will," Leonard took the cape and wrapped his arms around Spock.

Jim grinned happily. "I'm performing the wedding ceremony on the observation deck of the Enterprise."

Two weeks later it was a double wedding ceremony as Spock and Selik claimed their mates. McCoy patted his baby bump and was heard to say, "Okay, darlings we have two more ceremonies for the families to go through."

%%%%%

**Epilogue two **

Gul Gar stood on the deck of the Krill. They had gone back to search for any escape pods. Trish had been found alive.

"Your mate is well." Dr. Gorse said. "The male fetus is unharmed as well."

Gar nodded. He had to wait to claim his other children. For the moment all anyone knew was that his new wife Trish was carrying the first male heir to the clan. When the time was right he'd claim his other children and bring them back to the Cardassian Empire.

%%%%%%%%%

The middle aged monk walked with the new novice. "We are warrior monks," he said quietly. "You may remain as a Star Fleet Security Officer and still be accepted into the brotherhood. Your training can continue on the Enterprise."

Duncan Robert 'Cupcake' O'Malley nodded happily. Once his leave was over he'd be in training to be Buddhist monk while he continued to serve on the Enterprise. It was the best of both worlds.

%%%%

**New Vulcan**

Miss Felicia Lopez had big brown eyes and long dark hair. She smiled when she was happy. Sarek watched her over the edge of his glass. She definitely wasn't Amanda.

"Pretty lady," Captain Kirk still had on his dress uniform from the bonding ceremony.

"Indeed," Sarek said. He took a swallow of the peach punch.

"I'd ask her out before the rest of the single men make a move." Jim smiled and walked away.

Sarek's eye brow rose slightly. Before he could innocently walk over Miss Lopez was escorted over to him by Spock and Leonard.

"Father," Spock said. "This is Miss Felicia Lopez. Miss Lopez my father Ambassador Sarek."

The two nodded at each other. "Sarek," Anna smile. She had dimples. Sarek was intrigued. "I have this ancient scroll or at least it's a copy of an ancient scroll." She pulled the scroll out of her shoulder bag.

Sarek recognized the Vulcan writing. "Brotherhood of thieves," he nodded. "Few on Vulcan would admit to their existence."

"I've never heard of them," Spock said.

"They were slaughtered and their temple destroyed centuries before Surak's time." Sarek said. His eyes were on Felicia. She gave him the kind of smile that Amanda had once said meant a human woman was interested.

"Not all of them," Felicia smiled. "One of them was declared a traitor. His ears were notched and he was driven out into the desert. Three days later the temple of the Brotherhood was destroyed." She blushed. "I guess you know all that."

The corners of Sarek's mouth turned up. "Perhaps you will refresh my memory." He held out his arm. Felicia's smile deepened as did her dimples. Sarek's manhood reared its head. He was glad, logically of course, that his robes hid everything.

Leonard waited until they were out of earshot. "Your father has a girlfriend, hobgoblin."

Spock cleared his throat. "Leonard," he said quietly. "You know what that does to me when you call me by pet names."

"We're supposed to run off and take care of such things," Leonard grinned wickedly.

Spock nodded. He held out his arm. "A very logical custom," he said. His dark eyes danced with warmth and happiness.

%%%

**THE END**

**OR**

Yes, Gar is coming after the children he fathered with Dr. Leonard McCoy.


End file.
